Carbonado (Jet's Days)
Carbonado is the main antagonist of “The Wrath of Obsidian“, being the diamond of the titular protagonist of the mini-series. She was the first ever gem under the class of "secret Diamond", which means only her court, White, Yellow, Blue, and even Pink (excluding their courts) know about her. Because of her status, she receives the privileges of a Diamond, and is allowed to run her own colony. History Ancient History 6000-5750 Years Ago Carbonado was created in the time period before the Gem War, as her creations, Black Obsidian, and Snowflake Obsidian, were at disposal in the Rebellion. It is unknown who created her, but she was made to follow orders from Yellow Diamond, had her own Pearl, and was the Diamonds' first attempt in ending the gem war, but due to her lack of skills to do so, they resorted to the Corruption Attack. After proving useless in battle, her purpose was remodelled to produce more gems in her court, and complete her colony, until she is fit to be a proper Diamond. She was relatively old, though not known of, so she witnessed Pink's supposed shattering alongside her fellow Diamonds, White, Yellow, and Blue. She was accompanied Blue Diamond, after years of refusal to do so, when she was finally open about Pink, leading to Yellow's line in "Change Your Mind". 5000 Years Ago When the Corruption Light subdued, the noble gem Hiddenite was forced to hide in the Jungle Temple, somewhere in the Amazon. Upon knowing this, Carbonado sent a direct order to Yellow Gagate to retrieve the gem. Around this time, she was granted a new Pearl, since her old one was discarded due to her new Pearl being made directly from the Reef. About the same time, a fusion between a Padparadscha Sapphire, and a Ruby with Obsidian present in the gem's formation were considered Off-Color, and were punished, until she escaped, but was caught in Corruption Light, resulting to Obsidi-Garnet, a gem mistaken for pure Obsidian. She was found by Carbonado, and she now resides in the Dark Realm, but after it was destroyed, she chose to live on Earth. 1000 Years Ago During the mission to destroy the Earth through the cluster, she was tasked to retrieve all remaining gems on Earth, and to destroy the Crystal Gems. It is in this time that Black Obsidian betrayed the Crystal Gems, and once again, sided with Carbonado, in which she was tasked to report about the Crystal Gems' whereabouts. But due to her prior knowledge as Pink Diamond, she began to realise that Black Obsidian was no longer in line with her. 3 Years Ago Immediately after Obsidian was unbubbled, she reported to her Diamond. After the success of capturing the Crystal Gems, she began to fully run her colony. But little did she know the had their own plan. During her colonization, the gems destroyed her Geo-Weapon, the Shadow Bomb, which threat rivals that of 40 times the impact of a laser light canon, which resulted to her fury. Reception Knowing that Carbonado was not battle-worthy, Pearl, and Amethyst fuse into Opal and shot the ceilings of the Dark Palace, which caused rocks to crush and poof the Diamond. Not long after, Yellow Diamond herself retrieved the fallen Diamond, in embarrassment, and in her mercy let the Diamond reform well. Present She, alongside the three remaining Diamonds, dismantle homeworld, though during the events of "Together Alone", she was already seemed less resentful, and was tolerant to fusion, with exceptions to ”abominations”. Powers and Abilities Carbonado, being a gem, possesses all standard gem abilities, but being a diamond enhances all that by a huge degree. Her most notable weakness, though, is having less strength compared to the other diamonds. Regardless, defeating her required the fusion of Pearl, and Amethyst, Opal, and she was only truly defeated by means of destroying her castle’s roves. Abilities: * Diamond Aura- all diamonds have an aura surrounding their body which they can use to affect other gems beneath them. In Carbonado’s case, her aura takes the form of purple wavy light, forming skulls at the tips of the watery aura. When a gem is in effect, they get pressured by the stuns, and the waves inflict huge amounts of pain to a gem’s physical form. * Shadow Manipulation- she is able to use this to some extent, as it is believed that she imbued this onto her Geo-Weapon, and the weapon causes huge impact upon it’s detonation. * Partial Corruption Light- possibly her most powerful feat is her Partial Corruption Light, which she can use with proficiency without the assistance of the other Diamonds, yet having an effect which mimics the combined power of all four. Its extent was shown to have been able to corrupt a bunch of gems out of line, resulting in a corrupted fusion of sorts, similar to ObsidI-Garnet. This alone makes her one of the most powerful Diamonds, ignoring her limited durability, although she can use a protective bubble made from her aura.